


A Little Wager:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: FFL&H Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Bets & Wagers, Betting/Challenging, Chores, Crazy, Daredevil - Freeform, Day At The Beach, Day Off, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e13 Umia Ka Hanu (Hold the Breath), Family, Fearless, Friendship, Gen, General, HQ (Headquarters), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Riding The Waves, Surfing, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: While having a day to themselves, Kono is challenged to a surf off, & the others are there to support her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*





	A Little Wager:

*Summary: While having a day to themselves, Kono is challenged to a surf off, & the others are there to support her, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I decided to add Lou Grover in this one!!!!*

 

It was a quiet day on the beach, Officer Kono Kalakaua & her ohana were enjoying their day off, when there was an interruption, Paramedic Marcus McKay, & his friends come up to them, & he was always competitive, so he challenges to her to a surf off, & she was sure about it, cause she hasn't taken any risks with her knee, since her accident, as a kid.

 

"You are nothing but a yellow belly chicken, Kalakaua, Prove it, Bitch, Accept my challenge", he made clucking sounds, indicating that she was in fact a chicken, & her ohana would back her up, with whatever decision, that she decided on. "We are behind you, Cuz, If you do accept his challenge, Get him", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a smile, & a wink. The Handsome Lieutenant stood beside Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Captain Lou Grover. As they watched their girl do their thing.

 

"Bring it, Bitch", she said with a growl, "You got this, Girl, Get him", The Former SWAT Commander said, & the Five-O Commander said, "Kono, Win or lose, We are so proud of you", she nodded, & Mark said, "Let's do this", & they headed into the water, & got into their positions, they made a bet, as waiting for the perfect wave to come up to them.

 

Suddenly, There was a huge one, & Mark & Kono went & got it, Also, It was the biggest that they ever saw, so it was perfect. Mark couldn't handle it after awhile, & he got engulfed by it, With all of his strength, He managed to make it to shore. When they didn't see Kono, The Five-O Men screamed in unison, "KONO !!!!", A couple of minutes later, Kono came out, & was riding in & out through the wave. Everyone was amazed, & the male members of Five-O celebrated right then & there on the beach.

 

"Man, She is one crazy bitch", The Young EMT said in amazement, as they watched her continue her journey, "Watch your mouth, That's my cousin", Chin said proudly, as he didn't take her eyes off of her, as the others were doing the same. "I knew that she could it.....Ow, You go, Kono, You go, Girl !", Lou said, as he lets out a howl, Steve smirked, & said to the paramedics, "Never mess with a cop's family again", Danny said with an agreement, "You guys will never learn". Kono made to the shore, & she was congratulated with kisses, & hugs by her male teammates, & love ones.

 

"I will see you guys at our HQ at 9:00 sharp, Guys for our little wager", The Ex-Pro Surfer told them, & Steve & the others found out the little wager, that Kono & Mark made. The Loser & his team has to clean the winner's whole HQ for a month, Kono said, as she handed the paramedics some gift boxes, "Here, Something was missing", Steve & the men laughed at the purchase, that their love one made. "You guys look beautiful", Danny said in between laughter, & Lou said with tears in his eyes, "Kono, You have an evil mind, Girl, Remind me never to piss you off", Chin said simply, "Genius, I love it", Steve said with a chuckle, "I would start shaving now, If I was you". "Guys, Drinks are on me, Ladies, & Gentlemen, Welcome to Hell Week, Get to work", & they left them alone to do their chores.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
